Rojo & Azul
by Luckystreak
Summary: Colección de historias cortas entre Harry y Luna. Desde 100 a 1000 palabras. Historia No. 9: "Aquella mirada en tus ojos."
1. Galleta de la fortuna

Luna estaba leyendo la última edición de _El Quisquilloso_ en el gran comedor como acostumbraba todas las mañanas. Era su quinto año, y Luna no podía estar más feliz de haber hecho tantos amigos el año anterior. Entre ellos, el humilde y confuso Harry Potter.

'_Me pregunto por qué siempre mi corazón late más rápido cuando hablo con el' _Pensó la rubia de Ravenclaw.

-¡Hey! Hola, Luna.-

Luna aparto la mirada de la revista y dirigió sus grandes ojos grises hacia la persona que se acababa de sentar a su lado, -Oh. Hola, Ginevra.-

-¡Yuck! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?- Regaño la pelirroja.

Luna ignoro las quejas de su amiga y fijo su vista en la mano de Ginny, -¿Qué tienes ahí?- pregunto curiosa.

Ginny bajo la mirada, -¿Oh, estos? Me las dio un chico muggle de Gryffindor, se llaman galletas de la fortuna, ¿Las conoces?-

Los ojos de la rubia brillaron como estrellas en la noche, -Ohhhhh, primera vez que escucho de ellas. ¿Qué son?- pregunto la Ravenclaw con deleite.

-¿De verdad no la conoces? Ah bueno, son unas galletas que contienen un mensaje adentro, puede ser una frase sabia o algún tipo de profecía. ¿Quieres una?-

La chica de ojos grises asintió tan rápido que Ginny temió que se lastimara el cuello por un momento. Puso una galleta en las manos de su amiga, quien tomo la galleta como si fuese lo más delicado del mundo.

Ginny espero que su amiga abriese la galleta, pero Luna parecía estar en un estado de trance, mirando el objeto en su mano como si fuese algo de otro mundo.

-¿No piensas abrirla?- pregunto Ginny cruzándose de brazos luego de observar a Luna durante por casi un minuto.

-Oh, verdad.-

La rubia sostuvo la galleta con extremo cuidado con sus dos manos y con audible _'Crunch'_ la rompió en dos. Luna agarró el pequeño papel en el interior y leyó su contenido en voz baja.

_-Escucha a tu corazón.-_

Luna respiro hondo, sus ojos estaban abiertos como si hubiese descubierto el significado de algo maravilloso.

Al otro lado del Gran Comedor, Harry Potter estaba teniendo otra discusión con su amiga Hermione acerca del afamado libro del Príncipe Mestizo. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la chica que caminaba lentamente a la mesa de los Gryffindors con sus ojos fijos en una persona en particular.

Harry estaba a punto de respaldar su argumento de por qué debería quedarse con el asombro libro del príncipe mestizo cuando sintió alguien golpear suavemente su espalda.

Mirando hacia atrás, Harry se encontró cara a cara con la simpática y algo extravagante Luna Lovegood.

-Hola, Luna. ¿Ocurre algo?-

La respuesta que la chica le dio no era la que Harry esperaba. En un movimiento fluido, la rubio acerco su cara a la Harry y beso al muchacho suavemente, sus labios apenas tocándose. Voldemort podía haber camino en bermudas y Harry no se hubiese enterado, pues su mente estaba en un estado de shock absoluto.

Luego de lo que parecía ser una eternidad, Luna dio un paso atrás, dejando a un muy estupefacto Harry con la boca abierta.

-Esto, pues. Yo... ¿Qué?- fue lo único que Harry atino a decir.

-Mmm, interesante. Mi corazón volvió a la normalidad- dijo Luna ignorando las miradas de todos los Gryffindors en la mesa, -Bueno, eso fue una linda experiencia. Hasta luego, Harry.-

Y con eso, la excéntrica chica volvió a su mesa, dejando a todos en un estado de confusión.

-¿Pero qué demonios ocurrió?- pregunto Ron rascándose la cabeza.

-No tengo la más mínima idea…- respondió Harry, -pero lo voy a averiguar.-

* * *

**¿Qué tal, eh? Harry/Luna es mi pareja favorita, y siempre busco una excusa para escribir una pequeña historia sobre ellos. Seguiré publicando más cuando encuentre la inspiración.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Baile de Navidad

Esto era una señal divina sin duda alguna. Después de semanas de agonía e incertidumbre, Harry por fin encontró a la chica que le gustaba sin ningún tipo de compañía. A solo unos metros de distancia, junto a la escalera en la torre de Astronomía, estaba ella, la guapa Cho Chang.

'_Perfecto, si tan solo pudiera calmar mis nervios' _pensó Harry mientras admiraba a la chica desde lejos.

El joven Potter hizo su mejor intento para calmar su respiración y parecer despreocupado, pero estaba tan nervioso que su ejercicio parecía servir mucho. _'Tranquilo, respira. Pudiste enfrentarte a un dragón, una chica no es nada comparado con eso' _se dijo Harry a sí mismo.

Tomando la iniciativa, el chico subió las escaleras y camino con un paso algo robótico hacia la Ravenclaw, la cual por suerte estaba de espalda y no podía ver la cara de afligido que traiga el Harry consigo.

-Eh…Uhm. Hola, Cho.-

-Oh. Hola, Harry- dijo la chica con genuina sorpresa.

-Eh…Esto, yo…- balbuceó.

¿Dónde había quedado su coraje de Gryffindor? Se preguntó Harry a si mismo con un nudo en la garganta. No podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Cho lo estaba miraba expectante, y después de varios intentos fallidos, Harry finalmente pudo decir una frase completa.

-¿Quieresiralbaileconmigo?-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Cho.

-Ah, esto… ¿Qué si quieres ir al baile conmigo?- preguntó Harry intentado peinarse el pelo de forma inconsciente.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Cho ruborizada, -Lo siento, Harry, pero ya me he comprometido con alguien más.-

-Oh…- dijo Harry, su valentía cayéndose a pedazos.

'_Que extraño, pensé que el rechazo iba a doler más'_ pensó Harry sintió un vacío en su interior, -Bueno, no te preocupes- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó ella con una mirada de verdadero arrepentimiento.

-No. Está bien, de verdad- aseguró Harry.

Ambos se quedaron mirado de forma incomoda. Cho fue la primera en desviar la mirada.

-Bueno…-

-Por supuesto- dijo Harry haciéndose a un lado para que Cho bajara la escalera.

-Hasta luego, Harry- se despidió Cho aun sonrojada.

Harry observo como Cho se se iba paso por paso. Mientras más se alejaba, más se daba cuenta Harry de la verdadera distancia que había entre los dos. _'Tal vez sea para mejor' _pensó el chico dando media vuelta para entonces estrellarse con alguien de frente.

-Ouch…- se quejó Harry tocándose el pecho, -lo siento, no estaba mirando.-

Era una chica de cabello rubio y grandes ojos grises, Estaba vistiendo una ropa muy colorina, con un suéter de color marrón y una larga falda verde oscura, Harry podía una varita sobre la oreja derecha de la rubia.

-No te preocupes, con tanto Wrackspurt volando sobre tu cabeza no me esperaría algo diferente- respondió ella medio cantado.

-Eh, claro…- dijo Harry confundido sobre las palabras de la chica.

-¿Invitaste a Cho Chang para el baile?- pregunto ella de la nada.

-Sí, pero me dijo que iba a ir con alguien más- exclamo Harry con sorpresiva facilidad. _'Qué raro, no duele tanto decirlo'_ pensó él.

-Así es. Alardeo todo el día en la sala común de Ravenclaw de como Cedric Diggory la había invitado al baile- dijo ella de forma natural.

'_¿Con que Cedric, uh?', _-¿Así que eres de Ravenclaw? Perdona, no se tu nombre.-

-Luna Lovegood- dijo la chica con entusiasmo.

-Claro. Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter. Aunque eso ya lo debes saber…- se presentó el chico algo avergonzado.

-Un gusto conocerte, Harry Potter.-

Ambos se quedaron mirando en un silencio incómodo. Harry no sabía que decir, mientras que Luna lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Bueno, que tengas suerte encontrando pareja para el baile- rompió el silencio la rubia después de un largo y agonizante minuto, -A mí me hubiese encantado ir, pero los alumnos de tercer año solo pueden ser invitados por alguien mayor. Que tengas suerte, Harry Potter.- dijo la rubia sin mucha preocupación, pero Harry noto un leve tono de tristeza en su voz.

Luna hizo un saludo de despedida con la mano y paso junto a él camino a la escalera. _'Tch, ya me rechazaron una vez, que lo hagan de nuevo no importara mucho' _pensó Harry, y decidido a tentar a la suerte, alzó su voz antes de que la rubia pudiese dar un paso en la escalera.

-¡Espera, eh…Luna!- exclamo Harry recordando su nombre.

La chica se dio vuelta de inmediato y miro a Harry con ojos expectantes. El chico trago el nudo en la garganta que se formó tras la potente mirada de la chica y comenzó, -¿Dijiste que eras de tercer año, verdad? ¿Nadie te ha invitado?- dijo Harry intentando calmar sus nervios que volvían a aparecer.

-Uh huh- asintió ella.

-En ese caso…- Harry continuo, -¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?-

La cara de felicidad que puso la rubia fue suficiente para hacer conocer a Harry que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-¡Me encantaría!- proclamo ella con alegría.

_Bueno, vamos a ver cómo va esto…_

* * *

**El título del próximo capítulo será "El dulce aroma a casa."**


	3. El dulce aroma a casa

Él estaba flotando. Era hermoso, por donde quiera que mirase, el color blanco asaltaba sus ojos. En su momento de euforia, Harry dejo de pensar y se dedicó a sentir. Estaba flotando en un mar de flores, todo era tan suave y placentero que cuando el veinteañero sintió los primeros rayos de sol golpear contra sus parpados, hizo una mueca, pues no quería terminar de soñar tan agradable sueño. Lentamente, Harry abrió sus ojos para encontrar su cara envuelto en lo que era el cabello de su esposa, quien estaba recostada a su lado. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer, la cual dejo salir un suave gemido de placer al sentir las cálidas yemas de los dedos contra su piel.

Harry inhalo el intoxícante aroma a jazmín que tenía el cabello de la joven, -Buenos días, Luna.-

-Mmmm. Buenos días, Harry- respondió ella aun media dormida.

El joven acerco su cuerpo aún más al de su esposa, moldeandose contra ella, -¿Por qué siempre usas el mismo acondicionador olor a jazmín? No que este reclamando, me encanta.-

La mente de Luna se aclaró de inmediato con la pregunta de su esposo, -Cuando era pequeña, mi madre solía llevarme a un hermoso campo de flores. Por alguna razón, ella siempre buscaba un jazmín y me la colocaba en el cabello. Con el tiempo asocie el olor a jazmín con mamá, y para no olvidarla siempre uso este aroma para mi pelo.-

Harry quedo sorprendido con las palabras de su esposa, se le formo un nudo en la garganta tras entender el importante significado de algo tan sencillo. Luna de verdad es alguien especial, capaz de convertir lo ordinario en algo conmovedor.

-Me alegro que hallas compartido tu historia conmigo- dijo Harry con sinceridad mientras besada el cuello de su esposa.

Luna soltó una risilla, -Por favor, no es para tanto. Comparado con todas mis cuentos extravagantes, esto es algo normal.-

El joven no respondió y siguió sus caricias. Escondiendo su cara nuevamente en el cabello de su esposa. Harry suspiro profundamente en la agradable esencia que emanaba Luna.

_¿Así que te recuerda a tu madre, uh? Para mí no es tan diferente…_

* * *

**Una semana después…**

El auror Dixon espero frente a la oficina del auror Potter con impaciencia. Hace unas minutos el nuevo miembro de la fuerza de aurores había sido llamado a la oficina del mismísimo Harry Potter, y el auror Dixon no podía contener su nerviosismo.

-Adelante- dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

El novato auror sacudió su cabeza para quitarme los malos pensamientos y abriendo la puerta, se adentró en la oficina. Había un fuerte olor a jazmín en la oficina y claro, si varias plantas estaban esparcidas en varias repisas alrededor del lugar.

-Auror Dixon, un gusto conocerlo- declaro Harry extendido su mano.

-I-Igualmente, Sr. Potter- respondió Dixon.

Luego de varios minutos de explicaciones sobre el régimen de trabajo y las conductas a tomar, Dixon por fin invoco el valor para preguntar lo que tenía en mente desde el momento que había entrado al lugar.

-Eh, si no le molesta que pregunte, Sr Potter. ¿Por qué tantas flores de jazmín en la oficina?-

Una suave sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Harry, -¿Ah, esto?- dijo el apuntando a las flores. Una expresión apacible se apodero de su rostro, -No es nada, es solo que…-

-…El dulce aroma a jazmín me recuerda a casa.-

* * *

**¡Vaya!, tengo tantas historias en mi cabeza que no se si escribirlas todas ****de un viaje o hacerlo de a poco. Titulo para el próximo capítulo: "Promesa."**


	4. Promesa

El clima de invierno había sido terrible. Un treintañero Harry Potter se posó contra la ventana mirando la despiadada nieve caer en el exterior. Hace años que el ya no tan joven Potter había vivido un invierno tan potente. ¿Acaso sería un mal presagio? Sus preocupaciones se hicieron realidad cuando recibió un mensaje por chimenea del Ministro Shacklebolt.

**_Encontramos la guardia de los Mortifagos restantes, presentarse de inmediato en la oficina de aurores._**

**_Shacklebolt._**

Harry cerro los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana. Esta misión iba a ser muy peligrosa, si los rumores eran ciertos, al menos quince Mortifagos estaban rondando por las calles, libres de castigo. Si lo que Shacklebolt decía era verdad, entonces había una muy grande posibilidad de que una importante batalla se iba a liberar en poco tiempo.

_Knock. Knock._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y la figura de su Luna Lovegood apareció en escena. Vistiendo una blusa blanca y pantalones morados, nadie se hubiese imagino que la chica que todos llamaban Lunática en la escuela se transformaría en una mujer tan hermosa. Lo que más resaltaba de ella eran sus aros artesanales y el collar que siempre llevaba con ella hecho con un corcho de cerveza de mantequilla ("Es para alejar a los Nargles").

-Luna, cariño. ¿Puedes decirles a los niños que vengan un momento? Es algo importante- dijo Harry intento mantener la calma.

-¿Es sobre tu trabajo?- pregunto ella casualmente.

El hombre del cabello alborotado asintió aun dándole la espalda a su mujer.

Cuando Harry dio a conocer la noticia a sus hijos todo se transformó en un caos. James puso su mejor fachada de valentía, pero aun así se podía ver lo muy preocupado que estaba por el destino de su padre. Eleanor comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Harry, temiendo que esa sería la última vez que vería su querido padre. ¿Y Alan? Bueno, el más pequeño de todos parecía no comprender bien la situación, pero al ver a su hermana llorar, él comenzó a preocuparse también. Sin duda la reacción más particular, aunque Harry la había visto venir, era la de su esposa. Luna parecía estar totalmente calmada con la noticia. Una esposa normal le hubiese gritado para que no fuese a una muerte segura, lloraría o haría un berrinche, pero Luna no, nunca Luna. Ella solo aceptaba las cosas como eran, desde el momento que Harry había anunciado que se uniría a la fuerza de aurores, Luna había aceptado el peligro en que se encontraría su esposo en todo momento. Los ojos grises de la chica chocaron contra los verdes de su esposo. Acercándose a él y tomando su cara con las manos, susurro suavemente.

-No importa que pase, promete que volverás.-

Harry trago el nudo en la garganta y beso a su esposa con todas sus fuerzas. Después de separarse, dejo caer su frente contra la de ella suavemente y suspiro, -Lo prometo. Prometo que volveré.-

-De acuerdo, confió en ti.-

La mañana siguiente una terrible noticia estremeció la residencia de los Potter. Todo había sido un señuelo, la operación había sido un fracaso total y el cuerpo de aurores sufrió muchas bajas. Lo peor había sido para los Potters, debido a que el auror Harry Potter se encontraba desaparecido. Nadie sabía cómo, un momento estaba patrullando la entrada y en el siguiente momento ya no estaba. No se encontró ninguna pista de su paradero, así que la única opción que había era de catalogarlo como desaparecido en combate. James se había encerrado en su cuarto tan pronto como los aurores que habían llegado a la residencia dieron la mala noticia. Eleanor no paraba de llorar en los brazos de su madre, mientras que Alan preguntaba por qué su papa no había llegado a casa. Los aurores encontraron rara la reacción de la Sra. Potter, pues ella había estado en un estado de extrema calma al conocer la noticia, incluso después de saber que su esposo podría estar muerto.

Pasaron las semanas y en la residencia de los Potters las cosas se calmaron. James volvió a socializar en la casa, Eleanor había dejado de llorar cada vez que el nombre de su padre era menciono, y Alan aun preguntaba cuando su padre llegaría a casa. Algo peculiar había ocurrido desde la desaparición de Harry, y todas las personas que visitaban la casa lo notaron de un comienzo. Cada vez que había algún tipo de cena en la casa, Luna posicionaba la silla de la cabecera de la mesa como si alguien estuviese sentado el el lugar. Cuando Hermione fue a visitar y pregunto porque Luna hacia tal cosa, la rubia respondió.

-Porque es el lugar de Harry, por supuesto- dijo ella con una risilla, -No quiero que descubra a alguien en su lugar cuando vuelva.-

Hermione la miro con una expresión de lastima, pero la rubia la ignoro. Después de todo, Harry había prometido volver, y el jamás rompía sus promesas.

'_Él lo prometió' _se decía Luna cada vez que miraba las fotos en donde aparecían juntos.

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses, y así, llego la primavera. El clima estaba agradable, y lo único que Luna quería era salir y correr por el campo de flores más cercano. Ver las hermosas flores crecer e ir de excursiones a algún lugar remoto, pero primero, tenía que esperar a que su esposo volviese a casa.

_'Él lo prometió'_ pensaba Luna con una sonrisa que nada podía apagar.

Un día, mientras ella leía un intrigante libro sobre los descubrimientos muggles, escucho la puerta de la sala de estar abrirse de golpe, retumbando por toda la casa.

Luna ladeó la cabeza extrañada, no estaba esperando visitas si bien recordaba. Cerro el libro y lo dejo en la mesa. Caminando por el pasillo, Luna podía escuchar a alguien caminar a paso lento en la sala de estar. Fue entonces cuando la figura de su esposo hizo su entrada al pasillo.

Ahí estaba el, con su ropa hecha trizas, su cabello más revuelto que nunca, Luna podía ver el sudor correr por su frente, pero nada de eso importaba. Él estaba de vuelta, su esposo estaba de vuelta. Tan pronto como Harry vio a Luna, el hombre corrió para entonces atraparla en un fuerte abrazo. Luna sonrió, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la figura de Harry, quien no paraba de temblar.

-Volviste- dijo ella de forma neutral. Era un hecho.

-Claro que sí, mi Luna- respondió Harry dando un paso atrás.

Tomando la cara de su esposa entre sus manos, la miro fijamente a los ojos y dijo.

-Después de todo, prometí que volvería.-

Luna sonría como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, -Jamás dude de ti.-

El joven sonrió de vuelta, -Y por eso volví. Siempre lo hare.-

La pareja se besó con pasión, Luna soltó una risilla, -Harry, apestas. Tendrás que darte una ducha o los Wrackpucks te atacaran en masa.-

Harry rió con fuerzas, -Tienes razón. Vamos, acompáñame a la ducha.-

El joven tomo a su mujer en brazos y partió al baño, recibiendo las risas de su mujer.

Esa noche, Luna miraba la figura de su esposo recostado en la cama, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Cumpliste tu promesa…-

Harry se dio vuelta y miro a su esposa a los ojos.

-Siempre lo hago, espero que no hayas dudado de mi- dijo el con una falsa expresión de dolor.

Luna soltó una risilla.

-Ni por un segundo.-

* * *

**Próximo título: "Silenciame."**


	5. Silenciame

No había ninguna duda que este era la peor excursión a la que el chico de veinte años había estado. Eso sí, el nunca divulgaría tales palabras a su novia, que parecía inmune al lúgubre lugar en donde se encontraban.

Noruega, de solo en el bosque remoto en el que se encontraban Harry sintió un pequeño escalofrió. Era una noche de otoño y el bosque parecía estar más muerto que nunca, cada paso que daba resonaba en el espacioso lugar, haciendo que el chico de la cicatriz se estremeciera de solo pensar en las criaturas que podían encontrar en un lugar así.

-¿No dijo tu padre que era peligroso salir de noche?- pregunto Harry aun preocupado.

Luna negó con la cabeza, su larga cabellera rubia sacudiéndose de un lado para otro.

-Papá dijo que era peligroso salir de noche y solo- corrigió ella.

-¡Pero si estamos solo los dos!- argumento el sintió una presencia en su espalda, tras girar, se dio cuenta que no había nada.

Luna dejo su mochila en el suelo y comenzó a buscar dentro de ella, -No te preocupes, solo buscamos luciérnagas vikingas, no son peligrosas- dijo ella.

-¡Aja!- exclamo ella de repente y sacando un gran mapa, comenzó a buscar su ubicación.

Harry suspiro ante el coraje de su novia. El solo quería volver a la cabaña en donde alojaban con el Sr. Lovegood y tomar una caliente taza de café. Las suplicas de Luna eran la única razón por la que la había acompañado. Eso, y su promesa de jamás dejar a Luna estar sola en una expedición. Él había prometido de estar con ella en todo lugar y acompañarla a todos lados, la brillante sonrisa que le había dado aquel día sin duda valía la pena. Aunque solo por unos momentos, al mirar a su alrededor, Harry se arrepintió de prometer tal cosa.

-Por lo general, las luciérnagas vikingas solo aparecen en las noches de otoño, ¡Esta es una oportunidad única!- exclamo ella con gran felicidad.

Harry sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de su novia. Habían estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, desde el último año de Luna en Hogwarts para ser exacto. Ginny aun sentía resentimiento contra él por elegir a Luna en lugar de ella para ser su novia, pero para ser sincero consigo mismo, Harry no podía sentir nada por la pelirroja. Luna era única, algo excéntrica y fácil de complacer. Cuando Harry declinó la oferta de comenzar su carrera de auror, todos habían estado sorprendidos, nadie más que su novia.

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto ella confundida, algo que era muy extraño para Luna._

_-Dijiste que querías ir de excursión una vez que terminaras la escuela, no me gustaría estar en otro lugar que a tu lado- dijo el antes de ser abrazado con fuerzas por una muy feliz Luna._

Los pensamientos felices de Harry fueron interrumpidos por un horrible sonido gutural que se resonó en todo el bosque.

-¿Q-Que fue eso?- pregunto Harry apuntando alrededor con su varita.

Luna se volvió pálida en un instante.

-No puede ser- dijo ella sin aliento.

Oh no, oh no no no no.

Si Luna estaba asustada entonces eran muy, pero muy malas noticias. Luna era inteligente, de eso no había duda, pero además valiente. Ella no le temía a las cosas, Luna no le temía a nada. Si estaba preocupada entonces significaba que cualquier cosa que emitió tal espeluznante ruido era algo terrible.

-¿¡Que ocurre, Luna!? ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto un muy perturbado Harry.

**-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRH!-**

Un sonido fuera de este mundo volvió a retumbar podo todo el lugar, Harry se acercó a Luna y puso su espalda contra la de ella para formar una vista de trescientos sesenta grados.

Su corazón latía con fuerzas contra su pecho, Harry estaba más asustado que nunca.

-Es un silenciador- respondió ella con un tono calmado, pero Harry podía sentir algo de miedo en su voz, -Tienen orejas muy sensibles y odian todo tipo de sonido, que extraño, estoy segura que ellos no aparecen en otoño.-

Las palabras de su novia sin duda no calmaron sus nervios en lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario, ahora el chico estaba histérico.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Harry en una voz más fuerte de lo deseado, recibiendo otro horrible sonido de la criatura como respuesta.

_**-¡GGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRH!-**_

Harry estaba temblando de miedo, sin duda la criatura estaba más cerca ahora.

-Luna por favor, dime que podemos hacer- suplico el con su varita temblando.

-Solo guarda la calma. Si no nos escucha, no nos percibirá- respondió ella.

_**-¡HUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!-**_

No podía hacerlo, Harry simplemente no podía estar en calma con una tal criatura rondando en los alrededores. Él sabía que había sido una mala idea venir a estas horas, si tan solo se hubiese quedado en la cabaña…

_¿Y dejar a Luna sola? _Dijo una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza.

Verdad, el había prometido estar con ella, y sin duda Harrt no la dejaría sola con tanta criatura salvaje rondado por ahí. Tenía que ser valiente, tenía que hacer lo que Luna le decía y mantener la calma.

_**-¡HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!-**_

Merlin santo, Harry podía sentir a la criatura respirar en su cuello. Estaba seguro que la bestia estaba a solo unos metros de él, -Luna, no puedo calmarme. ¡Necesitamos irnos!-

-¡Harry, silencio!- exclamo ella más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido, -Oh, no.-

-Tengo miedo, Luna. No puedo callarme, ¡simplemente no puedo!- dijo él, ya balbuceando en temor.

Luna, sabiendo que Harry no iba a poder mantener la calma por sí mismo, decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

Dando media vuelta, la rubia agarro al chico de pelo negro por el collar de su camisa y atrajo su rostro al de ella.

Cualquier tipo de miedo se evaporo en cosa de segundos. Harry estaba en la novena nube, los suaves y sabrosos labios de Luna lo estaban besando con una pasión que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? Harry no tenía ni la menor idea, lo único que estaba en su mente era Luna y sus cálidos labios.

Cuando se separaron, el chico tuvo que tomar un gran suspiro para llenar sus pulmones del aire que le faltaba.

-Wow- fue lo unico que pudo decir tras aquella manifestación de amor.

No fue hasta que unas brillantes luces empezaron a aparecer en todo el bosque que Harry recordó a en donde estaba. La criatura que había estado acechando hace unos momentos sin duda se había ido, en su lugar, miles de luces habían aparecido.

-¡Mira Harry, luciérnagas vikingas!- dijo Luna muy entusiasmada, corriendo hacia en donde se encontraban las luces.

-¡Hey!, ¡Luna espera!- exclamó Harry corriendo tras su novia.

Esa noche Harry aprendió que le gustaban los métodos que Luna usaba para silenciarlo.

* * *

**1.122 palabras, nada mal. Próximo título: "¡Compartir es bueno!"**


	6. ¡Compartir es bueno!

¿Por qué Herbología tenía que ser tan aburrido?

Harry dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa con un fuerte 'Thud', recibiendo las miradas de varios alumnos sentados a su alrededor en la librería de Hogwarts. El chico ignoro las miradas, dejando escapar un bostezo. Quedaban diez minutos para que cerraran la librería y Harry aun no podía terminar de leer el libro abierto frente a él. Hablando en serio, el chico de la cicatriz no podía entender como a su amigo Neville le gustaba tan aburrida signatura.

'_Diez minutos, solo diez minutos y le diré a Hermione que hice todo lo posible'_pensó el chico con los ojos medios abiertos. Fue entonces cuando vio de reojo una persona desplazándose en la sala a base de saltitos, Harry comprendió de quien se trataba sin siquiera mirar su cara. Levantando la vista, la imagen de Luna Lovegood apareció frente a él. Estaba masticando algo, y sin duda era bueno, por la expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Hola, Luna.-

La chica miro a Harry con sorpresa, -Oh. Hola, Harry. No te había visto- dijo ella con una risilla,-¿Qué haces?-

-Intento estudiar Herbología- respondió él.

-¡Shhhhh!- desaprobó la Sra. Prince, la encargada de la biblioteca, desde la mesa de recepción. Era obvio que el volumen de Harry no era el adecuado para el lugar.

Luna tomo haciendo frente al chico sin pedir su aprobación, -¿Estudias o intentas estudiar?-

-Intento- respondió él con un gran suspiro, -La verdad, Herbología no es para mí. No entiendo bien los conceptos.-

Luna ladeo la cabeza a un lado, -¿Y por qué no le pides ayuda a Neville? Él es muy bueno cuando se trata de plantas.-

-Ehm, la verdad es que… No lo pude encontrar por ningún lado- Harry tubo la decencia de parecer arrepentido, -A todo esto, ¿Qué estas comiendo?- pregunto Harry confundido.

-Es goma de mascar mágica- respondió ella, -Cambia de sabor cada cierto tiempo y nunca se le va el gusto. Mmmm, frambuesas.-

El interés de Harry se volvió palpable, -¿De verdad? ¿Me das?-

Harry se sorprendió al ver las mejillas de Luna volverse de color rojo, era la primera vez que la veía ruborizada desde que la había conocido.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres?- pregunto ella con una rara timidez.

Harry, no dándose cuenta en lo que se estaba metiendo, asintió sin pensarlo dos veces, -Claro.-

Luna, viendo que Harry estaba despreocupado por la situación, se encogió de hombros y se paró de su silla. Harry estiro la mano la para que Luna le diese un poco de la goma de mascar mágica, pero al parecer, Luna tenía otra cosa en mente.

_¿Pero qué…?_

La mente de Harry estaba sin duda en un estado de confusión total. Luna había acercado su rostro al de él, y ahora lo estaba besando de una manera que Harry no podía poner en palabras.

_¡Al diablo con Cho, Luna sí que sabe besar!_ Pensó Harry dispuesto a besar a Luna devuelta cuando sintió algo en su boca.

Era…

¿Plátano?

_Oh._

Luna se alejó unos pasos y miro a Harry con una sonrisa alegre, -Bueno, espero que la disfrutes tanto como yo.-

La Ravenclaw departió del lugar antes de que Harry pudiese decir algo sobre lo ocurrido.

Harry miro el libro en frente suyo aun aturdido, -Tenía razón Luna, es bastante bueno- se dijo el chico a si mismo mientras masticaba de la deliciosa goma de mascar.

Esa noche, cuando Hermione le pregunto que había hecho todo el tiempo en la biblioteca en vez de estudiar, una sonrisa de idiota se formó en el rostro de Harry.

-Aprendía algo mucho mejor, aprendí que compartir es bueno… Mmmm, y delicioso.-

Hermione nunca entendió a qué se refería Harry con esas palabras.

La mañana siguiente, Harry encontró a Luna observando el Lago Negro bajo un árbol.

-Hola, Luna.-

La chica miro al Gryffindor con expresión serena, -Hola, Harry.-

-Q-Quería agradecerte por lo de ayer, por compartir conmigo- dijo el chico algo nervioso.

La rubia soltó una risilla, -No hay de qué.-

Harry continuo, -M-Me gustaría saber si lo podríamos hacer de nuevo.-

Una misteriosa sonrisa se apodera del rostro de la chica, -Cuando quieras.-

Sin duda alguna, compartir es algo muy bueno.

* * *

**Numero de palabras: 702.**

**Para responder unas dudas: Actualizare tan pronto como me llegue la inspiración, tengo varias historias ya planeadas, así que prometo que será rápido.**

**Quería darle las gracias a todos los que leen y siguen mis historias, son una gran fuente de inspiración también, espero poder seguir escribiendo historias ****para ustedes.**

**Tengo dos ****historias en mente, así que ****el próximo título esta entre:**

**"Primeras impresiones: Entra el Sr. Lovegood" o "Llévame lejos de aquí".**


	7. Llévame lejos de aquí

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry tenía la oportunidad de elegir.

Siempre lo movían de un lado para otro como una pieza de ajedrez. La gente decidía por él, guardaban secretos, murmuraban chismes cuando les daba la espalda, buscaban de su fama, creaban rumores sobre él, lo ignoraban y luego lo exaltaban como un rey.

¿Qué cosas no? Deseas por poder, y cuando lo tienes, no sabes qué hacer con el.

Esa era la realidad de Harry Potter en este momento, parado frente a las gigantes puertas del gran comedor, su mano extendida apenas unos metros de la manija.

¿Por qué dudaba ahora? ¿Qué lo hacía titubear de esa manera? Después de todo, la gente lo estaba esperando con brazos abiertas para celebrar la derrota de Voldemort. Todos estaban ahí, del otro lado de la puerta. Bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla, bailando al ritmo de la música, contando historias, recordando a los caídos y felicitando a los héroes de guerra.

La historia podía transpirar de dos maneras.

El abriría las puertas del gran comedor, daría unos pasos y aceptaría el aplauso de todos. Muchos se iban a parar, algunos probablemente intentarían darle un apretón de manos, probablemente alzarían sus copas y brindarían por su increíble victoria, el caminaría entre la gran multitud mientras todos gritaban su nombre, y entonces, cuando el llegase al final de su recorrido, todo estaría en silencio. Ginny Weasley lo estaría esperando con las manos en la cintura, enfadada de que él se hubiese tardado tanto en aparecer, para luego llorar en sus brazos y proclamaría lo mucho que lo quería. Ron pondría una mano en su hombro, lo felicitaría y Hermione lo miraría con una expresión de satisfacción diciendo 'Lo logramos'.

Esa era una opción, una opción que había sido absoluta de no ser solo por unos minutos atrás. Porque mientras caminaba entre los pasillos de Hogwarts a paso lento, él se había encontrado con una persona que nunca había tomado en cuenta. Luna Lovegood caminaba en dirección opuesta, más bien daba saltitos en vez de caminar. Se habían topado en una esquina, ambos ocupados con sus propios pensamientos. Ella había estado tan animada como siempre, con esa sonrisa que nadie le podía borrar del rostro. Harry le había preguntado a donde iba a esas horas de la noche, después de todo, la mayor parte del castillo estaba celebrando en el gran comedor. Luna respondió que tenía planes para buscar unos extraños insectos en el bosque prohibido, que según ella, solo aparecían en luna llena. La chica lo había invitado a buscar los insectos junto con ella, pero Harry declino de forma casi instantánea, casi reflexiva. Ella se encogió de hombros, dijo adiós, y siguió con su camino destino al lúgubre bosque.

Y claro, ese era el dilema de Harry. Por alguna razón, segundos antes de abrir la puerta, la invitación de Luna se había apoderado de su mente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que cruzar de aquella puerta? ¿Acaso era su voluntad propia o había algo más? Nadia podía culpar a Harry de vacilar en una situación así. Él sabía muy bien porque tenía que abrir la puerta.

_Ábrela, ábrela, ábrela._

Era lo correcto. Lo que todos esperaban. El personal de la escuela, sus amigos, los compañeros en batalla.

_Ábrela, ábrela, ábrela._

Era lo que el mundo esperaba de él. La prensa, el ministerio, estaba escrito en las estrellas que él debía de estar ahí, junto a todos los demás.

_Ábrela, ábrela, ábrela._

Pero… ¿quería él hacerlo? ¿Se atrevía a dar un paso adelante? Harry no lo sabía por certeza. El había sido privado de opinar durante toda su vida. Siempre uno que seguía de la corriente, que aceptaba el fluir del destino y no cuestionaba nada. Ese era Harry Potter hasta ahora.

_Ábrela, ábrela, ábrela._

Pero… Por primera en su vida, él tenía la opción de elegir. De decidir sí o no. De caminar con la multitud o ir contra ella. No había nadie que lo pudiese retener, nadie tenía poder sobre él. El mundo ya no necesitaba de un héroe, Harry había hecho su parte. Ya no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie, la opinión de los demás era irrelevante.

Y la molestosa voz en su cabeza se detuvo.

Así es. Harry no quería estar junto a los demás en este momento. Nadie lo podía obligar a caminar por aquella puerta.

Dando un paso atrás, el Gryffindor se dirigió en dirección al bosque para estar con a la única persona que no esperaba nada de él.

* * *

Luna bailaba bajo el cielo estrellado con sus ojos cerrados. No había ningún sonido en el bosque además de los insectos y uno que otro búho que cazaba en los árboles. Era un ambiente perfecto, con la temperatura baja (por suerte la rubia sabia un hechizo para calentar el cuerpo muy efectivo) y la luz de luna llena que iluminaba todo el bosque de una forma etérea.

La chica escucho el sonido del pasto a lo lejos, y en un movimiento fluido, giro para ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Harry?- pregunto ella con evidente confusión.

-¿Luna? ¡Ahí estas! No te encontraba por ningún lado- dijo el chico de la cicatriz mientras corría en dirección a la Ravenclaw.

-Pensé que estarías con los demás.-

A Harry se le formo un nudo en la garganta. Era la primera vez que Luna se veía tan sorprendida. Él no sabía si era una buena o mala señal. Revelar el verdadero motivo del porque la estaba buscando era demasiado vergonzoso, así que Harry decidió decir una pequeña mentira.

-No me dijiste como se llamaban los insectos que estabas buscando. ¡Me estaba volviendo loco no saberlo!-

Y fue entonces cuando la escucha. Una risa angelical que solo ella podía producir, era adictiva como un elixir.

Luna se calmó después de varios segundos, -¿Aun quieres saberlo?-

Harry se acercó a la chica y en medio de la noche, comprendió que esto era lo que deseaba. Estar alejado del mundo aunque fuese por unos segundos, -Por supuesto.-

Luna dejo escapar una risilla, -Se llaman escarabajos de azufre, y son muuuuuy difíciles de encontrar. La única pista es su olor. Papá dice que…-

Ambos continuaron conversando por un tiempo indeterminado. Solo la posición de la luna en el cielo estrellado daba indicio del flujo del tiempo. Para Harry había sido una experiencia relajante, casi terapéutica. Escuchar a Luna hablar sobre sus criaturas extrañas sin la constante carga de pensar sobre Voldemort había sido maravilloso, era como si él pudiese flotar el cielo con la hermosa voz de la chica.

Apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol y cerrando los ojos, Harry suspiro satisfecho.

-¿Luna?-

-¿Si, Harry?-

-¿Tienes pensado ir de excursión con tu padre cuando termines el año, verdad?-

-Así es.-

Harry inclino su cabeza para mirar a la Ravenclaw a los ojos.

-¿Crees que pueda acompañarte?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Este último tiempo… he estado muy confundido. Aun no sé qué quiero para mi futuro. Día y noche, luchar contra Voldemort había sido lo único en que pensaba. Lo único quiero en este momento es recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y explorar el mundo.-

Luna se acercó a Harry y puso sus manos en la cara del chico, -¿Por qué yo?-

-Para ser sincero, no lo sé. No es lo correcto, debería estar con Ginny ahora, debería estar con todos en el gran comedor, celebrando. Pero por algún motivo estoy aquí, contigo- respondió el casi con desesperación.

-¿Te sientes cómodo estando aquí? ¿Conmigo?-

-Sí- respondió el con voz seca. Sus ojos se posaron en los labios de la chica que por alguna razón se veían deliciosos, -No me gustaría estar en otro lugar.-

Luna acerco su cara despacio a la del Gryffindor, -¿Harry?- dijo ella con voz tenue.

-¿Si, Luna?- respondió el intoxicado con la voz de la rubia.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto ella casi rosando sus labios con los de Harry.

-A donde sea. A cualquier parte del mundo. En lo profundo del mar, en lo más alto del cielo. Solo llévame lejos de aquí. Hazme desaparecer.-

Y no hubo más palabras esa noche. Porque no las necesitaban.

* * *

**Nº de palabras: 1353.**

**Mil disculpas a todos los que siguen mis historias, porque no tengo excusas por lo mucho que me he demorado en publicar. Para compensar, estoy escribiendo una historia para "Rojo &amp; Azul" que tendrá entre las 3000 y 7000 palabras aproximado. Un one-shot de gran magnitud comparado con las otras historias, la única advertencia es que será un **_**Universo Alternativo**_**, aunque igual estará situado en Hogwarts. No pretendo quitarle la magia a ninguna de mis historias.**

**Próximos títulos ****"Primeras Impresiones: Entra el Sr. Lovegood",**** y la historia de Universo Alternativo que tengo planeada, ****"Fruto Prohibido".**

**Good Bye!**


	8. Primeras Impresiones: El Sr Lovegood

Harry se acomodó la chaqueta, una expresión de ansiedad se apodero de su rostro. Frente a la puerta de la residencia Lovegood con la mano temblorosa, Harry se encontraba con su enemigo más mortal.

El padre de su novia.

Hace unos días atrás había sido invitado por el Sr. Lovegood a pasar una tarde en la primera semana de sus vacaciones de sexto año. Apenas reconoció el nombre del remitente Harry se imaginó lo peor. Había escuchado mucho historias de cómo los padres eran sobreprotectores de sus amigos en Hogwarts y el Gryffindor estaba ya bastante asustado cuando el Sr. Lovegood afirmo que Luna _no_ estaría con ellos.

'_Es para poder deshacerse del cuerpo sin que Luna se entere' _pensó Harry mientras se imaginaba distintos escenarios en donde el Sr. Lovegood lo pillaba desprevenido en su casa y lo atrapaba con una maldición por la espalda.

'_Nadie encontrara mis restos acá, de eso estoy seguro' _pensó el chico mirando a su alrededor. La casa estaba entre montañas, rodeada de pastizales en todo el sector. Hierba indomable crecía por las paredes del hogar, llegando casi al segundo piso. La casa estaba en mal estado. No estaba destruida, pero sí el diseño era bastante extraño. Inclinada hacia la derecha, parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento.

'_Vamos Harry, mejor apresurarse y tocar la puerta, así le ahorro tiempo a los aurores para que puedan buscar tus restos lo antes posible.'_

Dando un gran suspiro, Harry golpeo la puerta dos veces con terror. Cerrando sus ojos, el chico comenzó a rezar.

_Que no se encuentre en casa, por favor…_

-¡Harry Potter, un gusto tenerte en mi humilde hogar!-

_Estoy perdido._

El Gryffindor abrió sus ojos y puso su mejor sonrisa, -Espero no molestar.-

El hombre de pelo rubio estaba vestido con ropa bastante rudimentaria. No llevaba ningún tipo de artesanía manual como su hija, pero su vestimenta gritaba Luna Lovegood por todos lados.

-Claro que no, ¡Pasa adelante!- dijo el hombre dando un paso alado.

-Uhm, con permiso Sr. Lovegood- dijo Harry en una voz pequeña.

-¡Bah!, llámame Xeno si quieres- exclamo el hombre descartando toda cortesía.

Como Harry lo había temido, el interior de la casa estaba en el mismo estado que su exterior. Había muchos objetos por doquier. Repisas, muebles y mesas llenas de todo tipo de cosas. Ahora, no estaba desordenado, todo lo contrario, cada revista y libro estaba meticulosamente alineado. Era, de una forma, un desastre perfecto.

-Toma asiento- dijo Xeno llevándolo al living comedor, -Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación. Luna fue a visitar a unos parientes, así que no estará con nosotros esta tarde- continuo el Sr. Lovegood mientras servía el té.

Harry se sentó frente a la mesa, sudor comenzó a formarse en su frente.

-No te molestaría responder unas cuantas preguntas mientras bebemos de este delicioso té importado, ¿Verdad?- comenzó Xeno con energía, -Me sorprendió mucho cuando mi pequeña Luna me informo que el escurridizo Harry Potter era su amigo, ¡Imagina mi asombro cuando me informo que era su novio!-

'_Madre, padre, voy en camino…'_

-Por supuesto que no.-

-¡Estupendo! Mi primera pregunta es…-

'_Va a ser una muerte dolora, mi rostro será irreconocible…'_

-Qué prefieres, ¿El jugo de calabaza o de espinaca?-

'_Me va cortar en pedacitos y los restos se los va a dar a los lobos-Espera… ¿Qué?'_

-Podría repetir la pregunta- dijo Harry aturdido.

-¿Si prefiere el jugo de calabaza o de espinaca?-

Harry miro al Sr. Lovegood como si estuviese loco.

'_Espera un segundo…'_

-Ehm… ¿calabaza?...-

-Claro, por supuesto. Ahora, ¿Qué piensa sobre los Nargles?-

-Uh, esto…Son algo fastidiosos.-

-Interesante, ¿Crees en la conspiración Rotfang?-

-Mmmm…Luna me hablo sobre eso una vez. Ehhh, ¿Peligrosa?-

-Como me lo imaginaba, ¿Cree que una nube debe ser esponjosa?-

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta.

-Mientras más esponjosa, mejor.-

El Sr. Lovegood sonrió de vuelta, -Ahora nos estamos entendiendo, Sr. Potter…-

Harry se relajó en su asiento y comenzó a reír.

El tiempo pasó volando en la residencia Lovegood. El Sr. Lovegood hacia las preguntas más extrañas, desde cosas tan triviales como cuál era su sabor de gragea favorita hasta situaciones extremas como que haría en caso de quedarse atrapado junto a un Heliopath(El Sr. Lovegood tuvo que darle una breve explicación de que rayos eran) y aunque Harry no quería admitirlo, se divirtió bastante en presencia del padre de Luna.

La tarde se transformó en noche, Harry se aferró de su estómago tanto reír de las historias de Luna cuando era pequeña.

-…Entonces llego Luna, cubierta en hojas secas, porque según ella la hacía invisible en los ojos de los Snorkacks. Pobre de mí calabacita, que no entiende que los Snorkacks pueden verlo todo. Luna se abra estado revolcándose en hojas durante al menos media hora sin motivo alguno.-

_Tick. Tock._

El viejo reloj en la pared marco las diez de la noche, ya se hacía tarde.

-No te robo más tiempo, hijo. Si quieres puedo acompañarte a la casa de Arthur.-

Harry negó con la cabeza, -No se preocupe Sr. Lovegood, puedo llegar a La Madriguera sin problemas. Muchas gracias por invitarme a su casa.-

-No, gracias a ti por venir. Tenemos muy pocas visitas- dijo Xeno algo melancólico.

Harry comprendía bien el por qué. Todos creían que el Sr. Lovegood estaba demente, con su revista _El Quisquilloso_ nadie lo tomaba en serio. Luna por su parte tenía pocos amigos en Hogwarts.

'_Vamos Potter, no te pongas así' _se regañó Harry a sí mismo.

-En ese caso, me asegurare de visitar a Luna más seguido.-

-¿De verdad?- exclamo Xeno con alegría.

-De verdad, un gusto conocerlo Sr. Lovegood- dijo Harry estirando su mano.

-Igualmente- respondió el padre estrechándole su mano.

Harry salió del hogar de los Lovegood con una vista diferente de su suegro. Todas las historias de padres de dos metros de alto con ropa de mortífago y calaveras alrededor del cuarto parecían ser mentira. El Sr. Lovegood había sido alguien bastante jovial, muy amigable y aunque un poco excéntrico, era sin duda una persona que Harry encontraba ser digno de confianza.

'_Y yo que pensaba que me iba a hechizar por estar con su hija.'_

Caminando hacia la casa de los Weasley, Harry dejo escapar una risa entre dientes al recordar las fotos que le había enseñado el Sr. Lovegood. Harry solo se podía imaginar la cara de Luna cuando le contase que su padre le había mostrado sus fotos mágicas de bebé.

* * *

**Numero de palabras: 1077.**

**Esta pequeña historia salió bastante diferente de lo que tenía en mente, pero estoy conforme con el resultado.**

**Próximo título: ****"Fruto Prohibido"**** seguido por ****"Boda Perfecta."**


	9. Aquella mirada en tus ojos

Era otro día más de entrenamiento para el Ejército de Dumbledore. Alumnos de diferentes casas practicaban sus hechizos de costumbre. En medio de la multitud y con Ginny Weasley a su lado, una excéntrica chica que iba por el nombre de Luna Lovegood practicaba al igual que todos los demás. Con la mente clara y una determinación envidiable, Luna hizo un suave movimiento de muñeca de forma circular mientras decía las palabras mágicas.

_-¡Expecto Patronum!-_

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, una gran chispa de color gris salió desde la punta de su varita, indicando el ocurrir de algo importante.

_'¡Lo logre!'_ pensó Luna con una sonrisa.

Una gran masa semitransparente empezó a formarse, moldeándose en la forma de un animal.

_'¡Por fin lo logre, mi primer patronus corpóreo!'_

_'Es un…Es un…'_

Y la magia se hizo realidad, a grandes saltos el animal etéreo comenzó a tomar forma, para entonces convertirse en una…

¿Liebre?

_'Oh…'_

Solo por un segundo, los hombros de Luna se encogieron en decepción. Tantas criaturas en lo basto del reino animal. Tantas cosas hermosas, intrigantes, magnificas, exóticas y desconocidas, y su patronus había tomado la forma de una simple liebre. Pero aquel sentimiento vacío en su corazón duro solo fue por un segundo. Sonriendo suavemente, ella comenzó a jugar con su patronus, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, aceptando al pequeño animal, ella lo dejo saltar por todo el lugar para luego desaparecer. Era suyo y de nadie más, no había por que sentirse mal, había logrado algo que hace cuatro añas atrás ni siquiera se hubiese imaginado, hacer un patronus corpóreo era algo de lo que ella se sentía orgullosa. Ginny comenzó a felicitarla con mucho ánimo.

-¡Felicitaciones Luna! ¡Mira lo mucho que has avanzado!-

Y era verdad, el Ejército de Dumbledore había sido de gran ayuda. Un soporte en su vida que no tenía antes, y todo era gracias a un Gryffindor llamado…

'Harry.'

El chico de la cicatriz estaba frente a ella. Tenía una débil sonrisa en su rostro que daba a conocer a gritos que estaba en conflicto consigo mismo.

Luna miro hacia su lado derecho, y se encontró con Ginny con una suave sonrisa, Luna le iba a preguntar que ocurría, pero la chica parecía leer su mente. Ginny negó con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos a solas con el Gryffindor. Mirando al hacia el frente, Luna se dio cuenta que Harry había acortado la distancia entre ellos.

-Vi tu patronus del otro lado de la sala, ¡Felicidades!- dijo el chico.

-Gracias, Harry…- respondió ella con sinceridad.

-Pero además, vi tus ojos- Harry titubeo por unos segundos, -Cuando algo salió de tu varita te veías tan alegre, y entonces…-

Luna sabía a qué se refería, desviando la mirada hacia abajo, respondió.

-Si… Estoy feliz, es solo que…-

El ruido alrededor de ellos se volvió tenue.

-¿Una liebre?- dijo ella con una risa apagada, -La verdad es que esperaba algo más…ya sabes, yo…-

-Creo que una liebre está bien- interrumpió él.

Luna alzo la mirada. Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado algo extrañada, sus ojos expresaban la confusión que sentía en su interior.

Harry se veía en conflicto consigo mismo, entre dando un paso adelante y uno atrás, parecía estar en una especie de limbo imaginario. Pero entonces, una mirada de determinación se apodero de su rostro, Luna se imaginaba que el chico había invocado su coraje de Gryffindor.

-Había leído sobre ellas una vez. Son algo pequeñas, ¡y bastante rápidas por lo que veo! ¡Tú patronus salto por toda la sala!-

Luna no dijo nada. Harry trago el nudo en la garganta y dio un paso adelante.

-Escuche que son consideradas sensibles, pero sobretodo artísticas…-

Otro paso más adelante, Luna lo miraba con sus grandes ojos grises.

-…Leí que se movían de un lugar a otro, que jamás se quedaban demasiado tiempo en un lugar- Harry dejo escapar una risa entre dientes, -Leí que suelen ayudar a los demás, por que reconocer las cosas a su alrededor...-

Otro paso más, sus cuerpos estaban separados por solo centímetros…

Era obvio que los nervios del chico estaban hechos un desastre. Luna podía verlo temblar, al parecer el coraje no era suficiente. Suavemente, la chica puso sus manos contra su pecho, recibiendo un suspiro de alivio en respuesta.

-Leí que están vinculados a la luna, que comprenden el movimiento de sus propias vidas…-

Luna soltó una risilla, -Si, eso suena bastante a mí- admitió ella.

Cerrando sus ojos, el chico respiro profundo. Luna sintió el acelerado palpitar de su corazón con sus manos. Mirándola fijamente, el prosiguió.

-Esa mirada triste en tus ojos…Aquella mirada no te pertenece. Cuando la vi, sentí un extraño dolor justo aquí- dijo el tomando la manos de la chica, dirigiéndolas a su corazón.

-Harry…-

-Creo que una liebre te sienta, ¡De verdad!- dijo el con sinceridad, -Además, son bastante tiernas.-

Acercando lentamente su rostro, el chico susurro.

-De verdad te sientan…-

Y sus labios se toparon, en un mar de sentimientos encontrados.

Un suspiro de alegría se escapó de la boca de Luna.

Tener el patronus de una liebre no sonaba tan mal.

* * *

**Numero de palabras: 858.**

**Nuevamente he fallado ante un reto de los foros. Originalmente esta historia estaba dividida en 5 partes, cada parte en 155 palabras exactas. Para ser sincero,****los retos de pocas palabras no son mi fuerte. Iba a borrar la historia porque no tenía pensado aceptar el reto, pero decidí agregarla a Rojo &amp; Azul de todos modos.**


End file.
